Along with the continuous development in the industry of power supply sockets/plugs with leakage protective functions, such as ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCI), even higher requirements are proposed for their function, safety and reliability. This drives industry participants to study and improve the leakage detection protective circuits installed in leakage protective sockets/plugs, resulting in more compact circuits, more robust functions and more reliable operation.